pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Archive:Team - GvG Barbsway
A balanced build focused on scoring kills through large enchant removal and physical damage buffed by Barbs. Overview Primal Axe prof=w/e axe=12+1+1 str=12+1 air=3dismemberblowchopstrikeShockragerushsig/build Equipment * Full Survivor except Stonefist on Hand/Feet. Rune of Sup Vigor. * Vamp/Zealous/Ebon Axes of Fortitude (15^50) * Anti-Blind/Cripple Shields. Usage *Use Primal Rage for constant IAS/IMS. Cancel with Rush. *Use Bull's Strike to KD moving foes. *Use Shock to KD foes, this can be used to Quarter-Knock with Bull's Strike or as an interrupt. *1 - 2 - (3) to kill stuff. *Converge on barbsed targets Counters * Standard Anti-Melee Primal sword prof=w/rt sword=12+1+1 str=12+1 resto=3ArteryGashand Moon SlashSlashstrikeragerushpact signet/build Equipment * Full Survivor except Stonefist on Hand/Feet. Rune of Sup Vigor. * Vamp/Zealous/Ebon Swords of Fortitude (15^50) Usage *Sever Artery -> Gash -> Sun and Moon Slash to spike. *Use Bull's Strike to KD fleeing foes. *Use Primal Rage for an IAS/IMS. *Use Rush as a cancel stance. *Call for barbs on your targets, train until dead or hexes are removed. Counters * Standard anti-melee BA Ranger prof=range/monk expert=12+1+1 wilder=9+1 marksm=9+1 protec=3arrowShotShotStrideReflexesPoisonTouchSignet/build Equipment *A poisonous recurve bow of Fortitude with a "Strength and Honor" inscription, and a flatbow with the same stats. *A vampiric recurve bow, flatbow, and shortbow for spike assists and ganking. Usage *Maintain Apply Poison as much as possible to spread conditions through your attacks. *Deal damage and apply heavy degeneration through Burning and Poison. *Interrupt enemies with Distracting Shot and Savage Shot. Note each interrupt's side bonuses. *Remove conditions with Mending Touch. *Natural Stride can be used when running flags, as a defensive stance, or simply for a speed boost. *Resurrect fallen allies with Resurrection Signet. *Use Natural Stride before Apply Poison or Resurrection Signet to decrease your chances of getting interrupted while casting it. *Use Lightning Reflexes to pump out poison and have great defense. *Spam some physical damage on targets with barbs. In particular focus on dshotting resilient weapon and/or shield of absorption, as they provide the best defense against barbs Counters *Anti-ranger. *Large amounts of condition removal can decrease your effectiveness. FC Curses prof=Me/N Curses=12 FastCasting=9+1+1 Inspiration=9+1OptionalbarbsDefensesFaintheartenfeebleEnchantmentPhantomDelusions/build *Either [Enchantment@12 or [of Disenchantment@12. Equipment * Survivor Insignia's, a Rune of Superior Vigor and Vitae/Attunement Runes. * 40/40 Curses and Inspiration set. * Defensive Shield + Spear Sets. (+10Al vs X). * Reduced Cripple set. Usage *Use CE/PoD to remove enchantments. *Use Faintheartedness for anti-ranger. *Use Barbs for spike assist *Use Defile Defenses as a cover hex and for damage vs blockers. *Use Ether Phantom -> Drain Delusions for energy management and energy denial. Counters *General Anti-Caster. MoI Water Ele prof=E/Rt Water=12+1+1 energy=12 resto=3StormGustEmbraceVisionIceof IceAttunementof My Flesh/build Equipment * Survivor's, Rune of Sup Vigor * 40/20/20 Enchanting Set * 40/40 Water Set * Defensive Sets Usage *Cover Water Attunement and Mirror of Ice *Shard Storm -> Freezing Gust for spiking. *Shard Storm, Freezing Gust and Winter's Embrace to snare targets. *Glowing Ice for Energy Management. *Blurred Vision for anti-melee. *Snare targets with barbs Counters *General Anti-Caster. WoH Monk prof=mo/w heal=12+1+1 prot=8+1 div=7+1 tactics=8HealthSpiritof Healingof RejuvenationGuardianConditionsHexStance/build Equipment *Survivor insignias *Fill up with Vitae Runes. *-5(and +5) Sword/Spear(+30 health) with +30 Health Shields vs x. *40/20% Protection Prayers Staff. *40/40 Healing Prayers Set. *30/-2 Healing prayers Set. Usage *Patient Spirit, Word of Healing, and Signet of Rejuvenation are your primary healing skills. :*Use Patient Spirit as a secondary heal for pre-healing and on targets over 50%. Take note of its fast cast to bypass rangers or mesmer interrupts. :*Use Word of Healing as your big heal for targets under 50%. :*use Signet of Rejuvenation for energy management and *Use Infuse Health to catch spikes or heal extremely low targets. *Use Draw Conditions to transfer conditions from an RC monk or from pressured targets. *Use Cure Hex to remove hexes from party members and to heal relative amounts. *Use your optional protection spell, Guardian or Shield of Absorption, for split situations and self use. *Use Disciplined Stance to block spikes and general damage. Counters *[Diversion * Rangers generally * Mesmers generally Variants *[Mind@14 can replace Cure Hex in specific counter-builds. RC Monk prof=mo/w protec=12+1+1 divine=10+1 tactics=8Bondof FortuneConditionGuardianHandsof StabilityVeilStance/build Equipment *Survivor Insignas. *Fill up with Vitae Runes. *-5(and +5) sword/spear(+30 health) with +30 health shields vs x. *40/20 +20%enches Protection Prayers Staff. *30/-2 Protection prayers Set. *20/20 Protection Prayers Staff(halves casting time of spells and halves recharge of spells, veil set). Usage *Use Spirit Bond to pre-prot against spikes. *Cast Reversal of Fortune to turn large hits such as attack skills into a cheap heal, as well as to recover from missed spikes. *Remove harmful conditions and heal allies with conditions on them with Restore Condition. *Hexes can be removed with Holy Veil or Deny Hexes *Prot targets against heavy pressure with Shielding Hands. *Use Guardian against meele pressure. *Use Aura of Stability to counter KD's (as well as Balanced Stance). Counters *Heavy Energy denial can be devastating if you're caught unprepared. *As with many other healing builds, Diversion can be very harmful if it hits a critical spell. *Interrupts on key skills. Shackles Flagger prof=Rt/E Restoration=12+1+1 Water=11 spawning=6+1Shacklesof WardingWeaponboonwas kaolaiRecuperationof mistof Lesser Energy/build Equipment *Full Survivor's, with a Rune of Sup Vigor and a Rune of Restoration. *40/40 Resto Set. *40/40 Water Set (and + Enchanting Water Set for AoM). *Various Shield Sets. *High and Low Sets. Usage *Use Weapon of Warding to prot (non attacking) allies with blocking. *Use Resilient Weapon to provide an armor boost as well as health regeneration to allies that are hexed or conditioned. *Use Wielders Boon to heal. *Use Protective Was Kaolai as party wide heal. *Set up Recuperation near the flag stand to provide a partywide health regeneration. *Use Icy Shackles to snare people. *Use Armor of Mist to run flags/split. Counters *Standard Anti-Caster Counters. *Anti-Hex. *Enchantment Removal.